Harry's Menagerie
by GeminiCancer
Summary: This is a collection of unusual Harry centric pairings with unused males. The non-Harry characters will be magical creatures. If you have a preference let me kmow. Slash
1. giant secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. I am not making any money from these stories.

_this is the first oneshot is Hagrid/Harry. _

_Warnings: slight non-con, anal, oral, Hermione being aggravating. _

_Summary: Harry finds out Hagrid's secret and has to make a choice_

_

* * *

_

**Giant Secret**

It was Saturday and Harry gleefully escaped his house before Hermione could owl him about setting up a 'tea time'. Lately it was just an excuse for she and Ron to snog and press him for information about his love life, or lack there of. She had a quick response for all his reasons he was single

"I'm just not that into girls."

"Then date a boy. Harry, really."

"They all seem so petty, arguing about quidittch, and their parents, or girls and drinking and parties. Its hard to relate when, until now, my main concern was survival."

"You can't use V-Voldemort as an excuse. Lots of us joined you in battle. Look for an older man if that's what you want."

"Where am I supposed to meet new people?"

"You're not even looking!"

"They only want me for my fame."

"You don't even know them."

It was easy for her to say, she fell in love with her best friend. Harry didn't have a handy pocket boyfriend he could just pull out. Besides she'd had one boyfriend and suddenly she's a love guru.

Harry scoffed at his thoughts and headed where he always went when he was down and needed a pick-me-up - Hagrid's. The half-giant never pushed him for answers or decisions. They just talked about various creatures they'd met in life. Recently Harry was debating starting up an ingredients collecting business for potions and wanted Hagrid to join.

It would be perfect. Hagrid was impervious to most things, and anything he couldn't handle, Harry could with a quick draw of the wand.

He apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds and strolled leisurely through the gate, taking care to enjoy the beautiful view in April weather.

He knocked on Hagrid's door but after a minute of no answer and no barking Fang, shrugged and took off to the forest.

"Point me Hagrid." He told his wand and set off at a comfortable jog in the direction it pointed. Harry often found Hagrid in the forest, Fang and his trusty crossbow at his side. Harry wasn't worried by the forest, though he took pains to avoid the spot where he'd died, being the Master of Death pretty much meant he was immortal.

The point me spell led Harry deeper into the forest then he'd ever been and his steps lightened and quickened. Immortal or not, this deep in the forest was creepy as fuck.

Finally, Harry stepped into a clearing and froze.

There, completely naked and bathing under a waterfall, was the most ruggedly handsome man he'd ever seen. He looked about 6'7'', rust colored hair fell wetly in waves over huge firm shoulders. A full beard of the same color opened at full sensual lips that were gargling water and singing in a deep Scottish accent. Thick coarse hair covered his chest and only just exposed defined pecks before trialing down ripped abs. The man's arms were thick and defined, corded with muscle.

As he stood, Harry panted at the sight of his dick, impressive even soft, where it hung over large hairy balls that hung low in a thatch of rust curls. His thighs looked huge and the definition could be seen through coarse hair. His ass bunched as the man turned.

Entranced, Harry took a step closer, inadvertently cracking a branch underfoot. Before Harry could step back in alarm he was in the man's grip and being pulled further into the clearing."

"'arry?" the familiar voice broke Harry out of his daze and he looked up from the man's sculpted chest.

"Hagrid?"

The man, now identified, closed his eyes and shook Harry.

"Ya should'na come here.'

When Hagrid opened his eyes, they were hard and he forced Harry to his knees.

"Suck me 'arry."

Harry gaped at his friend. Anyone else and Harry would have hexed them for joking, but not Hagrid. He wouldn't kid like this.

"I'm gunna cum in ya lad an' its' better done this'a way."

Harry blinked a bit before opening his mouth. This was serious, but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

Hagrid's dick was soft and clean from the waterfall but it hardened under Harry's inexperienced mouth. Hagrid's groans made Harry hard and he doubled his efforts.

When Hagrid thrust, his huge cock hit the back of Harry's throat and he gagged around it. He tried to pull off but Hagrid's hand on the back on his head stopped him. Tears poured down Harry's face as he choked around the girth. He didn't even have half of it in his mouth, there was no way he'd take all of it.

Harry tried to push off Hagrid's thighs but he half-giant didn't budge. He just forced himself deeper down Harry's throat with every thrust of his hips.

All head movement was prevented by two hands on Harry's head when he tried to turn and Harry bit down hard. It only made Hagrid snarl and trust deeper, harder.

Sobbing and frightened Harry forgot all about his magic and desperately tried to keep Hagrid from suffocating him. Inspiration struck and he wrapped his hands around the base and Hagrid's balls and squeezed rhythmically. Hagrid groaned and though he continued to thrust, Harry found that he could roll with it.

Determined to get this overt with quickly, Harry sucked hard and ignored his aching mouth and jaw.

He spaced out and time passed before Hagrid froze and roared above him. Frantically, Harry tried to pull off but Hagrid held him secure and Harry nearly drowned in cum.

When Hagrid let Harry go, he fell to the ground, coughing and sobbing, and struggling to breathe. Through bleary eyes he watched Hagrid don his usual robe before glowing and returning to the size and appearance Harry knew, but no longer trusted.

Hagrid stopped in front of Harry and he cringed away from him.

Hagrid sighed, "Sorry. I had to do tha't ye. Tha' should'na happ'nd. For what it's worth, I'ma sorry 'arry." The deep Scottish burr was gone, replaced by the familiar accent but Harry turned away from his friend.

Again, Hagrid heaved a great sigh and left Harry there.

He apparated to his home and sobbed himself to sleep.

* * *

Harry carefully took a sip of tea and determinedly met Hermione's eyes. She was watching him again, not something Harry wanted. He didn't want to talk about what happened, or the hot dreams that came from it, ever.

"Harry, why don't you go see Hagrid."

The drink sputtered out his nose as Harry choked on it in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me, You haven't been to see Hagrid in weeks. I think its time."

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin. "No, Hermione."

"Why not Harry?" Her voice rose, a definite sign of stubbornness but Harry wasn't about to budge.

* * *

Harry stomped through the gate at Hogwarts, cursing Hermione under his breath. It had taken weeks to break him, but she finally wore him down and he was going to talk to Hagrid. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say but, here he was.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot before gathering his Gryffindor courage and knocking. He crossed his arms and turned to the side, waiting.

"Jus' a minute, jus' a..." The door opened and Hagrid blinked while struggling to prevent a bouncing Fang from jumping on his guest.

"'arry."

"Yea, its me Hagrid. Can I come in?"

"Oh o'course." Hagrid pushed Fang back with a show of force and stepped aside to let Harry in.

Harry measured himself against Hagrid and the memory of the clearing and found that this Hagrid was indeed less then half a meter taller then the other.

They settled around Hagrid's table and the half-giant bustled to get them some tea in the disconcerting silence. Harry didn't have a clue what to say, and apparently Hagrid hadn't ever expected to see him again.

Hagrid handed Harry a cup which Harry nodded his thanks for and the silence deepened.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Why Hagrid?"

The half-giant swallowed and shifted his enormous weight uncomfortably.

"We'll 'arry. It's a big secret it is. A Gian' secret if you would. I recon I can tell ye about it now see'ns as ye can't speak about it anyway."

Harry leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

Hagrid looked at him, surprised, "Didn'a ye try and tell anyone?"

Harry shook his head, blushing. He wasn't about to talk about it with anyone, that would just get Hagrid thrown into Azkaban.

"Oh, well. Ah, ya see." Hagrid stumbled and stuttered for a while, and unlike usual, Harry refused to help him.

Hagrid took a deep breath and settled down, "Alrigh, ye know I'm half-gian' righ'?"

Harry nodded.

"Well there are alo' of us out there. More then ya think." as he spoke, Hagrid morphed into the handsome man that attacked Harry and Harry leaned away from him, slightly alarmed.

Hagrid paused, and looked sad, "I'm not gonna hurt ya lad."

Harry snorted, "Yea, that's what I thought."

Hagrid winced but nodded his acceptance and continued, "ye ever wonder how me pop sired me on me mam if he was so tiny?" Hagrid gestured to the hung picture of a beardless Hagrid next to his tiny father.

Slowly Harry nodded, "Well Giants 'r no' all stupid and violence. We act that way so Wizards will leave us alone. This is what I can look like, and would if I took a spouse."

Hagrid waited until Harry processed and nodded. It was starting to make since.

"One thing wizards got right, we don' much like each other. Frequently, we marry humans and this is a survival thing. We have loads of 'em; like, we have genetic memory. I know everything me mam knew and me kids will know everything I know. But because we're so secretive, we developed ways to keep the humans we choos from talkin' about it."

Harry nodded again, eyebrows drawn with suspicion.

"Our..uh..sexual secretions, have secrecy aspects and…" He trailed off and let Harry come to his own conclusions.

"And that's why you.." Harry swallowed.

Hagrid nodded sadly.

"I knew ye wouldn'a want ta be me friend any more, but I have ta protect me people."

Harry watched is friend shrewdly for long moments, drinking the cooling tea. When the cup was empty Harry had made a decision.

"I was thinking, about starting a collecting business for potions. You think you'd like to come with me? You'd have to retire from here because we'd be traveling a lot but.."

Harry smiled softly as Hagrid's face lit up.

"Oh 'arry!" the half-giant reached over the table and pulled Harry off his feet and into a huge hug.

Harry chuckled as Hagrid twirled him and Fang jumped jubilantly, trying to ignore the affect close contact with the perfect body had on his own.

"Is that a yes Hagrid?"

"Oh aye lad, oh aye. Is a dream of mine." Harry smiled as tears welled up in his friend's eyes. It was still the same old Hagrid.

Suddenly Hagrid stopped and put Harry down, "but ye sure 'arry? With me?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'd already decided before…well before. But this doesn't change anything. Just…" He looked down. "Just ask next time. I'd have said yes."

Hagrid blinked repeatedly and Harry blushed up at him from under his lashes.

"oh aye laddy." Hagrid said softly and pulled him up to kiss him gently on the lips.

****Warning slash…****

Harry wrapped his arms around Hagrid's broad shoulders and the half-giant pulled Harry into his arms. Harry sighed when Hagrid let off his lips and laid his head on his friends hairy chest. This was what he wanted.

Harry wrapped his legs around Hagird's waist and let the half-giant feel his arousal. The other man moaned softly and thrust back. Harry giggled as he realized that he was no match in strength to Hagrid. He'd moved with that thrust.

Hagrid gently lay Harry down on his bed and grunted at Fang who settled down in a corner to watch.

Harry quirked his lips, "never thought I'd loose my virginity with a dog watching."

Hagrid lifted himself up, "you wan' me to let 'em out?"

Harry chuckled, "as, long as you can promise that I won't get a cold nose, he'll be fine."

Hagrid's answering chuckle rumbled along Harry's stomach and made him gasp. He arched into the firm stomach and Hagrid grinned softly down at him. "It won't be like las' time. I promise 'arry."

Harry pulled him down, happy when the half-giant didn't resist and forced his mouth open with his tongue. Hagrid groaned and put more weight on Harry, though he made sure to keep himself braced. Harry loved the feel of the strong man around him, almost consuming him. His hands wandered as he explored flesh covered by fur as he undressed the huge man. Hagrid hung his head and braced himself, helpless against the small hands and Harry giggled.

This time Hagrid was under his control, Hagrid had given him that.

Harry explored all the muscles and crevasses of Hagrid's back, arms, chest and stomach before Harry reached his dripping erection under his pants. He pushed Hagrid up slightly and pulled the penis out, so he could look at it and marveled that he'd had that enormous thing in his mouth. He made a noise and Hagrid stood up.

Harry reached for him and Hagrid placed a scratchy kiss on Harry's hand before glowing. Hagrid shrunk, but kept his current symmetry to just over 2 meters tall. Harry grinned.

"That is going to be fun to explore later, but I want you as you are naturally right now."

Hagrid nodded slowly, but did as bid and returned to the dimensions he was in the clearing. Harry grinned and reached out to him.

Together they stripped out of their clothes and situated so Hagrid was on his back at the mercy of Harry's wandering hands. Harry took a hold of Hagrid's wrists and put them on the wall above the half-giants head.

He put-upon determined airs, "Now they stay there or we stop." Chuckling, Hagrid nodded. This was as much about reassurance that he could control himself as it was payback.

Harry explored and re-explored every inch of Hagrid with his hands, and his tongue, loving Hagrid's groans, moans, and begging.

Finally he had enough and told Hagrid he could let go of the wall. Shyly he looked at his new lover. "would you prepare me?"

Hagrid kissed him slowly and tenderly, showing that even as desperate as he was, he could go slow with Harry, and turned them. He settled Harry over a huge pillow under his stomach and parted Harry's legs. He groaned at the first sight of Harry's puckered pink hole and ran his hand inside Harry's crack to give the wizard some idea of how it would feel.

"have ye ever done this before?"

Harry shook his head.

"Neve' played back here?"

Again Harry shook his head, he'd only just started masturbating. The war forced him to grow in some ways and kept him stunted in others. He didn't have time to masturbate when people were trying to kill him.

"alrigh' lad."

Harry looked over his shoulder, worried "is that not okay?"

Hagrid leaned over to kiss him again and his coarse chest hair made Harry itch.

"It's fine lad. I'll take care o ye."

Harry relaxed as Hagrid massaged his ass muscles, occasionally pushing just into his hole or rubbing the back of his balls.

Hagrid left for a moment but he returned with something that made his hands glide over Harry's skin and he found himself drifting off in a relaxed state. He noticed when a blunt object pushed into him but was too relaxed to clench around it. He floated on the pleasure for a moment but when the object retreated and came back with another, the pain made him moan.

"Shh, jus' relax 'arry. I got ye." a large hand on his low back eased his fears and the objects, which Harry supposed were Hagrid's fingers, slowly started thrusting into him. They spread him wide and he occasionally spasmed around them.

The pleasure returned and Harry couldn't help but shallowly thrust against the pillow and back against the fingers, moaning quietly.

"Tha's it lad. Take it. Gods you're hot like this." Hagrid's praise made Harry glow and his arousal spike.

The fingers retreated and came back with a third but Harry was to far gone for the pain to bother him. Hagrid hit something in him that sent white hot pleasure up his spine and Harry arched against it.

"Tha's it 'arry." Hagrid growled. Harry could feel his cock rubbing against his thigh and delighted in it.

With the forth finger Hagrid constantly hit that fire spot and forced a climax out of Harry, despite his protests. He wanted to cum with Hagrid in him. He whimpered in displeasure as his body relaxed and Hagrid removed his fingers.

"I'm no done lad, but ye needed to be more relaxed. I'm gunna shrink a little, you're too tight to take me like this."

Harry hummed in displeasure but was too blissed to argue. Hagrid settled over him and lifted his hips slightly, pulling Harry onto his knees.

The pressure at Harry's hole was unlike the fingers and it spread him wider then he thought was possible. He braced against the headboard. A flash memory of the cock in his throat made him struggle and Hagrid immediately pulled out.

"Ye change ye mind 'arry?" Hagrid asked gently, not voicing any disappointment.

"No, I just. I'm just…you're so big."

Hagrid pulled Harry's chin to the side so he could kiss him again and Harry relaxed. He trusted his oldest friend.

"You will be fine. It'll hurt, yea, but it'll feel good. If ye wanta stop just say so."

Harry shook his head and pushed against Hagrid with his ass. "No, do it Hagrid."

The half-giant gave what could have been a chuckle or a groan and complied, pushing into Harry with a slow and unrelenting force.

He let Harry grow accustomed to him until Harry was nearly panting with want. He could feel his insides rearranging around the huge cock in him and he'd never felt so hot. It brushed right past the spot and every time Hagrid's cock pulsed inside him, heat flared.

"God Hagrid, move."

Just as slowly, Hagrid pulled out and Harry moaned low as the heat made him shudder.

Long languid thrusts turned Harry into a puddled mass of pleasured nerves, held up only by Hagrid's cock. He couldn't even formulate words to tell Hagrid to speed up, just made unintelligible noises.

Hagrid eventually got the message and sped up, he braced one hand on Harry's shoulder to force his body to remain where it was and the other on the wall to hold his weight off Harry.

Harry's next climax was slow building and explosive and he shuddered as it was pulled out of him. Hagrid groaned but continued to thrust, only speeding up slightly.

Harry was too tired to even clench against Hagrid and simply enjoyed the feel of his cock sliding in and out of him, his abs clenching on Harry's ass and his chest hair caressing his back.

When Hagrid did finally cum, Harry was so blissed out he almost missed it. Only the flood of heat inside him and the heavy weight that collapsed on top of him alerted him.

"Hagrid." Harry gasped and immediately the weight was gone. Harry pulled in cool beautiful air and sighed while the half-giant settled around him at his original size.

"Merlin Hagrid, how many times have you done that?"

The half-giant chuckled and kissed Harry's nape.

"Oh a few times."

"When I can feel my legs, we're going to talk about that."

Hagrid's answering chuckle lulled Harry to sleep.


	2. fairy vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. I am not making any money from these stories.

_this oneshot is Harry/Neville  
_

_Warnings: , anal. _

_Summary:Harry has always seen Neville as something wonderful and doesn't understand why no one else agrees with him._

_Anything that is italicized is directly from the book.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Fairy Vision  
**

Harry struggled with his trunk through the platform nine and three-quarters. All the other families seemed to know where they were going and he envied the kids who had someone to help them with their heavy trunks. He felt so small and inadequate. He still felt like this was all a joke and that they had the wrong Harry Potter. He was just an ordinary 11 year old boy, not a wizard after all.

_"__ Harry pushed his cart down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, __"__Gran, I__'__ve lost my toad again.__"__ (HpSS chapter 6)_

As Harry walked past the open compartment door, the round faced boy shimmered like heat waves and in his place was a thinner boy with wings. Harry shook his head and decided he was seeing things.

_"__ Oh, Neville,__"__ he heard the old woman sigh.__"__ (HPSS chapter 6)_

He found an empty one and soon was joined by a red-headed boy, as all the other compartments were full. They talked about the boy's wizard family and Harry let slip a little about his horrid relatives before the round-faced boy opened the compartment door after knocking.

_"__He looked tearful. _

_"__Sorry,__"__ he said, __"__but have you seen a toad at all?__"_

_ When they hook their heads, he wailed __"__I__'__ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!__"__ (HPSS chapter 6)_

Harry's jaw dropped as the boy shimmered again and this time remained a beautiful boy with rainbow wings. They fluttered in distress and the boy swayed under their weight. This image was thinner and his eyes were mournful and large, chocolate beauties. Harry struggled to hide his reaction of awe when Ron Weasley, the other boy in his compartment, didn't react. He had been a freak at his last school and he wouldn't be one here for reacting to something that was either everyday or a trick of some kind.

"He'll turn up," He said lamely instead.

_"__yes,__"__ Said the boy miserably. __"__well, if you see him.__'__ He left (HPSS chapter 6)_

Harry picked his jaw up with a snap when Ron called his name. The wings had flattened when the boy shut the door.

Ron and he talked some more and just as the other boy was going to show Harry some real magic, the compartment door slid open again. _"__the _beautiful_ toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. _

_"__Has any one seen a toad? Neville__'__s lost one.__"__ She said.(HPSS chapter 6)__"_

Neville, Harry decided, was just not an acceptable name for someone of such unearthly beauty. Then he chastised himself for thinking that about a boy. His uncle had always yelled about poufs and their disgusting ways. He wouldn't get kicked out of this school or locked up for thinking freakishly.

Harry had forgotten to answer her, so enraptured by the winged boy. Neville blushed under his eyes and turned his head. His wings fluttered again, shimmering in the light.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron told her.

She wasn't listening and while she pressured Ron to perform his spell, Harry had to force himself to turn away from the boy. Neither Ron nor the bossy girl seemed to find anything about Neville fascinating.

When the spell didn't work and after Hermione Granger had introduced her self and claimed to know everything there was to know about Harry from books, she took the winged boy and left.

Sometime later the door opened again and Harry desperately hoped it was the winged boy again. Instead it was three other boys, one of whom Harry recognized from the robe shop, who insulted Ron and then told him he was to stupid to make his own friends. Harry turned down his hand and the boy turned into a bully but Ron's rat saved them. Hermione Granger came back and chastised them for fighting even though they hadn't done anything at all and then ordered them to get changed.

They piled out of the train when it stopped and followed Hagrid down a narrow path. Harry found his way to walking next to the beautiful winged boy and when he sniffled repeatedly Harry couldn't help but pat him on the back in reassurance. Neville sent him a relieved look which caused Harry to blush.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled into a boat and Harry made sure that Neville got in it with them. He had some sort of desperate need to be close to the boy.

_"__Oy, you there. Is this your toad?__"__ said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. _

_"__Trevor!__"__ cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. (HPSS chapter 6)__"_

Harry watched the boy's face, sighing at the joy there. He'd never loved anything that much.

As the frightfully strict woman made to leave them a moment to clean up, _"__her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville__'__s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron__'__s smudged nose.__"__ (HPSS chapter 7)__"_

Harry helped Neville get presentable which got him a smile, and then nervously tried to flatten his own hair.

Ron and the other first years traded rumors about how they would be sorted and Harry was to nervous about his own inadequacies to worry about the beautiful boy anymore. He lost track of Neville on the way into the Great Hall.

Hermione Granger was sorted by the sorting hat into Gryffindor and Harry feared what would happen if the hat simply refused to sort him. Would they send him home?

_"__When Neville Longbottom__…__was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted __"__Gryffindor__"__ Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to __"__McDougal, Morag.__"__ (HPSS chapter 7)__"_

Harry felt for the boy but his empathy was driven out when his name was called. He ignored the whispers and placed the hat over his eyes.

"Hmm, very difficult, oh there is courage yes, and loyalty - curiosity, but not for books."

"Not slytherin." Harry thought desperately.

"Not slytherin eh? But you could be great, its all in your head."

Harry thought of the beautiful winged boy and how the other students laughed at him. How he'd barely got a clap because his house was to busy laughing. He needed a keeper.

"Oh my! Well that is loyalty for you, perhaps Hufflepuff."

Again thoughts of Neville's flushed shameful face flashed in his head. He couldn't keep the boy safe from hufflepuff.

"oh alight, I suppose it is courageous of you to take on a whole house that way. GRYFFENOR!"

Harry stumbled his way to the Gryffindor table amid hearty slaps and made sure he was seated right next to Neville. The boy grinned at him and Harry felt a soft fluttering on his back that could only be from the boy's wing. He scooted over some to give the boy room and then grinned wide to remove the slight hurt Neville felt.

Ron squished onto Harry's other side, forcing Harry into Neville and Harry could feel the wing on his back. He leaned forward but the girl on the other side of Neville didn't seem to feel it. Puzzled he listened to the tables questions of families and life.

"I'm half-and-half me mam's a witch and me pa's a muggle."

_""__What about you Neville? Said Ron. _

_"__Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,__"__ said Neville, __"__but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. MY great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool peir once, I nearly drowned -but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came __'__round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not have magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.__"__ (HPSS chapter 7)__"_

Harry was horrified. Conversation moved on around them but neither Neville nor Harry participated. Finally Harry couldn't take the other boy's silence.

"You know that wasn't right, right?" he said quietly so none of the others would hear. Neville blinked at him with huge brown eyes.

"What they did or tried to do?" Neville just grinned confused.

"My Uncle does stuff kinda like that. Only he wanted to beat the magic out of me, not into me." Neville's small smile dropped.

"Still its kinda the same. You're very special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Neville blushed hard and dropped his head. Harry, embarrassed by his comments didn't press and they turned their attention to the Nearly Headless Nick's display of gore.

They next few years Harry tried desperately to protect and draw attention away from Neville. It didn't take him very long to figure out that no one else had wings and that he was the only one who could see Neville's. He told no one and his friendship with Neville grew. Harry prevented him from being picked on as best he could. Everyone but him saw a chubby useless boy with little promise and even less brains. Harry saw a quiet, shy, beautiful, creature with a love of plants that was clearly returned.

Harry would often find his friend singing to the plants in the greenhouses and would stay to listen. At first Neville had blushed and stopped but soon he just smiled and let Harry sit in the quiet. Ron and Hermione were great friends but nothing would replace Neville.

In sixth year, Harry realized what all the soft touches and fleeting looks were. He finally figured out why he read Neville's letters with prolonged slowness and dreaded every moment he wasn't with the beautiful boy. Neville had grown into something that was simply stunning. Though Harry grew increasingly frustrated when Ron or Hermione would brush off Harry's feelings.

He told them he thought he was in love with Neville and Hermione had the gall to tell him he could do better.

Fuming Harry stormed up to his dorm and threw himself on his bed.

"You alright Harry?" Harry lifted his head from under his pillow to find the object of his desires timidly smiling at him. Frequently Neville would find Harry like this and the boy-hero would confide in his winged love. This time Harry walked purposefully over to Neville and sat down on his bed.

"Neville. I've been keeping your secret for years. I tell you everything. When are you going to tell me why you have wings?"

Neville's eyes grew huge and he looked around desperately for anyone else in the dorm. They were alone.

Harry waited patiently. His face earnest. Neville looked down and took a deep breath before leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling out a book.

He opened it and handed it to Harry before taking off for the bathroom. Harry watched him go perturbed but started reading obediently.

**The Fae have been wrongly classified by wizards for centuries. **

**Though they do come from the same family that Leprechauns and Red Caps do, they highly outclass their brethren. **

**Fae are not small like pixy****'****s or unable to speak human languages. **

**They are beings just like Vampires and Siren****'****s **

**The Fae frequently abandon their young in the care of wizards to be raised as a wizard because they have little familial loyalty.**

** They are shy and have an affinity for either plants or animals.  
**

**Their wizard magic is accessible but not powerful and they are frequently classified as squibs by wizards.**

**Fae are beautiful but they are shy and will frequently glamour themselves in such a way as to prevent attention.  
**

**Their wings are always glamoured and have two parts like a butterfly. **

**A Fea****'****s glamour can only be seen through by extremely powerful wizards or other beings. **

Harry stopped reading and the book dropped from limp fingers. Fae? Like a Fairy? How did he miss that?

A rattle behind the closed door of the bathroom reminded Harry why he was here. Apparently Neville, his friend and love, was not human. Did that matter?

No.

Harry padded over to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Come on Neville. Its okay."

"You're not disgusted?" came Neville's muffled answer.

Harry chuckled, "I knew you were different this whole time, now I just have a name. It doesn't matter to me."

Slowly, Neville opened the door and Harry stepped back so they could settle on Neville's bed again. Harry took the time to finally look at the wings as he'd not let himself do.

"Can I touch them?" Neville nodded and Harry reached out a careful hand.

They felt as soft and silky as his invisibility cloak and Harry fleetingly wondered what the cloak was made out of.

"So beautiful."

Neville squeaked.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Harry smiled, shook his head and kissed Neville.

He leaned back sharply, eyes wide, terrified he'd pushed Neville too far.

His brown eyes were closed and mouth open. His face blissful. Harry kissed him again. Slowly Neville responded, opening his lips and inviting Harry into nirvana.

Harry explored Neville's mouth with the same thoroughness he had Neville's wings, taking pleasure in Neville's shy tongue and pure taste. He tasted of earth and beauty, sparks flared where their skin met and Harry groaned.

He let his hands wander on Neville's arms and around his back, touching where the wings pushed seamlessly through his shirts. Neville wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and sighed.

Harry leaned back onto the bed and Neville climbed atop him, his wings wide and beautiful, flared above them.

"Merlin Neville, you're so beautiful. I've been in love with you for so long."

Neville leaned up pushing his groin more directly into Harry's answering hardness.

"You have?" Harry nodded shyly and then beamed when Neville's face broke out in a spectacular smile.

"Oh Harry." Neville fell on him, pushing his hands under Harry's shirt and exploring his mouth. Harry returned it ferociously, tearing at Neville's clothes and thrusting their hips together.

Neville stopped, panting, and lay his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry reined in his desire, not wanting to push the other boy.

"I..I would like to um..would you make love to me Harry?" Harry struggled to see Neville's face but the Fae-boy refused to let him.

"I would like that Neville but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

Neville looked up at him, "Oh I want to!" he nodded fiercely to prove his point and Harry grinned.

"Alright." He sat up and made to turn Neville on his back when he remembered the wings. "How do you.." He trailed off and ran a hand over the soft wings.

"Oh they go through most things; its part of the glamour." Harry nodded, he loved magic.

Laying Neville down, Harry slowly divested him of his clothes and refused to let the beautiful boy shy away from him. The glamoured boy the others saw fluttered around Harry's vision, "Turn it off Neville, let me see you."

Neville smiled and nervously looked at the door to the dorms. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand so no one could come in. Ron had done it enough times for he and Hermione that the others were used to it. Then he closed the curtains around Neville's bed, and spelled them silent, just in case.

"There." Neville's shy smile made Harry's heart pound and the flickers stopped.

"Thank you, love."

Once he had Neville naked Harry simply looked and smiled. There couldn't ever be anyone more beautiful then Harry's Neville; all smooth tan skin from too much sun and soft lines. Neville's muscles were small but defined from all the gardening. He looked nothing like the hulking, clumsy, fool the rest of the world saw.

Harry pulled off his own clothes and let Neville look his fill, blushing slightly. He'd never been with anyone else, his heart had always belonged to Neville.

As Harry settled over the beautiful boy and traced patterns over his body while kissing him, Neville asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No, its always been you Nev." Harry could feel the blush under his mouth as he nipped at Neville's skin.

Harry set on Neville's nipples and grinned when the boy mewled delicately, his hands fluttering over Harry's body trying to gain purchase.

Over and over Harry tortured Neville's nipples, neck and stomach, until his boy was a writhing mess of whimpering nerves. He scooted lower on Neville until level with the boy's dripping erection. He paused and waited until Neville's brown eyes focused on him before taking as much of it as he could into his mouth. He choked a little, never having done this before, but Neville's cry spurned him on. He sucked and licked and twirled his tongue until Neville pulled on his hair whispering, "too much, too much."

Harry lifted off and nuzzled Neville's balls, spreading the boy's legs with his hands. He wanted to taste Neville everywhere. Neville's breathing calmed so Harry licked over his testicles and behind them causing low moans to vibrate from Neville's throat.

He forced Neville's legs over his shoulder and gazed for the first time at his love's perfect pink pucker. He sniffed it first, determining how dirty it would be, but it smelled just as perfect as the rest of Neville. The first swipe of his tongue had Neville lifting off the bed, using Harry's back as leverage. The next had him crying out "NO"

Immediately Harry stopped and pulled back, he took no's seriously.

"You alright Love?"

"Harry, you can't, it's dirty."

Harry smiled and kissed Neville's cheek when the boy turned away. "Hey, every part of you is beautiful, no part dirty. You tasted fine. Did you not enjoy it?"

Neville whimpered and looked deep in Harry's eyes, measuring.

"Yes," Harry almost didn't hear Neville's whisper.

"Its okay love. If it makes you nervous we wont do it this time. But all of you is mine…" He paused and looked down at Neville seriously, "Right?"

Neville blushed but nodded and so Harry tried again. "Right then, every part of you is mine and I'd like to be able to do what I please. I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it Neville."

Neville blushed again and turned his head into Harry's chest. "Okay but could you just…love me now." He mumbled.

Harry chuckled at Neville's shyness.

"Sure love. I was getting there."

Harry resettled over Neville and used his wand to cast the lubrication spell known to every teenage boy over his hand. He warmed it with his fingers and then leaned forward to kiss Neville again before slowly pushing his middle finger in. Just because he'd never had sex didn't mean he'd not heard a few things.

He could feel Neville tense around it so he took one of his nipples into his mouth and laved it with is tongue. There would be as little pain as Harry could give.

Harry thrust shallowly with it until Neville was relaxed and then he added another. Neville whimpered so Harry distracted him with kisses until Neville was unknowingly rocking back on Harry's fingers.

Harry took his time stretching Neville, making sure to hit the odd raised bump that made Neville gasp and shake, and by the third finger the boy was nearly incoherent.

He pulled out his fingers and shushed Neville when he let out a displeased whimper.

"This might hurt Neville but try and relax okay?"

Neville nodded, and Harry pushed Neville's legs over his shoulders, then guided himself into his love's stretched hole. He paused when the tip popped in, both for is own sake and Neville's. He'd never felt anything that tight and hot.

He paused with every new inch he pushed in and waited until Neville relaxed. By the time he felt his balls hit Neville's ass, he was panting with suppressed need. He could tell that Neville wasn't as hard anymore so he reached the lubed hand between them and held him firmly.

He watched Neville's face grow increasingly flustered and only understood when he said, "Please move Harry."

He pulled out slowly but his reentry was more forceful, drawing out a sharp cry that made Harry pause. Neville's dick twitched in his hand so Harry did it again.

He lost himself in the heat of Neville's body, the blissful expressions on his face. The roar of his own pleasure blocked out Neville's noises but he took pleasure in the other boy's expressive eyes fixed on his.

They lost it together, cresting on a wave of pleasure so fierce Harry wasn't sure what he cried out. He collapsed on Neville and panted. Neville recovered first and played with Harry's hair, content under his weight with Harry still inside him.

"I love you Neville." Harry mumbled and felt the other boy's glamour return as he fell asleep.

"Love you too." Harry barely had the presence of mind to release the locking charm on the dorm room door before he followed Neville into sleep.


	3. Centaur's star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. I am not making any money from these stories.**

**_this oneshot is Firenze/ Harry_**

**_Warnings: , anal, beastiality. _**

**_Summary: Harry is given the highest honor a Centaur can give to a human, love forever.  
_**

**_Beta'd by _Sarmatianknightwannabe Thank you.**

_hr  
_

The Clan of Centaurs that took up home in the Forbidden Forest before it was Forbidden have a name that is unpronounceable with the human mouth. Centaurs have no need of differentiation amongst themselves but even among beings of such extreme long life, change occurs and they succumbed to modern pressures. They named themselves after the galaxy humans call Pegasus. Though they would never rise themselves up high enough to think they had the right to name the heavens, as mortals do. When their sacred lands were set upon by a quartet of wizards who wanted to create a place of learning, the elders simplified their name. They are known as the Son's of Ophion, as he was the first elder in this clan.

Through the centuries, the places that centaurs once roamed free dwindled until there were only three such places left. Here in this forest, the mountains and cold of Canada, and parts of the rain forest in South America.

As their numbers dwindled, the Sons of Ophion opened their arms and bent their forelegs in welcome to any Centaur or magical creature that needed refuge.

They were betrayed and one who was welcomed among them grew hungry for power and the immortality and secrets of centaur blood. They cursed him with the immortality he desired, to live forever, hungry, enraged, a creature of night and nightmares. They closed their boarders and warned the wizards to stay from their lands.

More centuries past and the wizards forgot why the Sons of Ophion were feared. They dared to invade their land and take their young. The Centaurs attacked and the bloodshed was fierce, but it was the wizards that fared the worst. In a desperate bid for control, the Dreaded wizard Merlin cast a curse on the clan, their seed was dead, their children no more. Overcome with grief, the clan retreated to their lands and held steady.

The elders convened and begged the stars for an answer. The heavens, in their benevolence, granted it. A way to gather more, to grow in number. A Centaur may choose from the multitude of mortals, one that they can turn into a foal, raise, and love forever. On their chosen's mortal deathbed, they can offer immortality, to be born again a centaur, and forever loved.

And so they searched. Each looking for their perfect match among the mortals. They offered a section of their land to four wizards to build their school on, hoping that they would no longer need to leave the safety of the forest to search.

The clan was only hundreds strong when the Dreaded one cursed them, but steadily they grew. Chosen were found and turned, though occasionally the centaur was rebuked and returned to search again.

Of the thousands of human wizards that passed through the doors of Hogwarts, the Sons of Ophion chose only four. Three joined their hollowed ranks but one refused.

Magorian, the current leader of the clan stood with these three, still foals, and their Stallions or Mare, watching as the wizards fell on themselves with violence unseen since the Dreaded One's curse. The soft clomping behind him did not disturb him. He knew who would be in such a rush to witness the destruction on their land.

"Magorian," Firenze's soft bass whispered in the air as he raised his bow and targeted a vampire. This was their second purpose this day. The one they'd cursed had sired a nation of spawn in their inattention and they were to close to their land for the clan's comfort.

Firenze's arrow found the last vampire and he lowered it, content to wait and watch as centaurs had been doing since the dawn of days.

He, more then any of the others, understood the dynamic of the violence. His chosen was among them, and he had waited for this day. His chosen was marked by the heavens and would be a great mover for change among the clan, should he accept. Because of this, he followed the steps of the mortals closer then the slow movement of the stars.

Magorian looked up, as did the other stallions and mares while the foals simply watched with remembered passion.

"Mars is shining brightly." The other's nodded their agreement and returned their eyes to whiteness Mars' earthy actions.

Firenze shifted his weight impatiently as a younglings cried out and died. Younglings fighting elders. It was not something Centaurs would ever have allowed, but Mars had decreed, and they were nothing if not obedient.

More younglings were cast down and the ones with hidden faces gained the advantage. They circled a boy crouching next to a fallen werewolf. Out of the darkness, the hidden leader arose. He called out the boy, taunting his grief. Centaurs knew of grief and felt for the boy, but still they waited.

The boy battled this powerful wizard and bested him in a show of power that Mars and Jupiter both blessed. He fell to his knees while the hidden ones writhed in the grip of their leaders desperate attempt at life.

Soon he was the only one left and Firenze's tail whipped in a show of nerves. Magorian chuckled; he remembered asking his chosen and swatted the younger with his tail.

Firenze started forward; galloping to his chosen's dying body, on the look out for dangers. He struggled to lie down and get close enough to wipe the blood from his chosen's face.

Green eyes blinked open briefly before the boy curled into the offered warmth.

"Firenze, I did it."

"Yes Harry Potter. You have succeeded."

He coughed and sprayed Firenze's dark brown coat with blood.

"Doesn't matter, he still got me."

"Yes, this body is done. You have a choice though."

Harry laughed weakly before coughing again. "Never had a choice."

"You have a choice now Harry Potter. You can choose to live forever, with me, as my chosen gelding."

Harry peered up at the centaur. "There's nothing to live for."

"Yes, Harry. There is me."

Firenze waited patiently, holding his chosen, his tail flicking nervously.

"Alright Firenze. With you…With you." Harry's eyes fell shut as his body prepared to give up the battle.

Quickly, Firenze pulled an arrow from his quiver and slit his wrist. He pried open Harry's mouth and let the blood flow from him to his chosen.

In his language, he asked the heavens for her blessing, the stars for their approval to bring his chosen into the clan. The light from above shone brightly as the stars glittered; Jupiter, Mars, the brightest. Firenze carried his glowing chosen deep into the forest, Magorian and the other's galloping in celebration behind him.

hr

Harry woke confused and disoriented in the dark. Movement beside him caused him panic and he struggled to stand but seemed to have too many limbs and fell again.

The dark presence chuckled and Harry recognized Firenze.

"Calm my chosen; you must re-adjust to your form."

Remembering vaguely agreeing to live with Firenze forever, Harry looked down at himself and nearly screamed. He tried to step backwards but again his body refused to cooperate and he fell sideways.

Two more centaurs came to watch his embarrassment and Harry flushed as their laughter joined with Firenze's.

"Yea you can laugh, you were born like this."

Firenze smiled and used the weight of his side to push Harry stable again. "As were you my Harry."

Harry ignored that as cryptic Centaur talk and focused on trying to see himself. He turned his torso to see if watching the conflicting legs move would make it easier. No matter which way he turned, he couldn't see it. When he looked up, three young centaurs were covering their mouths in an effort not to laugh.

"Yea yea, laugh it up." Harry huffed.

Harry was thankful the darkness hid his embarrassment, though it also prevented him from seeing how the centaurs were standing.

"Perhaps a bit of instruction Firenze." one of the adult Centaurs chastised. Firenze bowed low and nodded.

"You think to much my Harry. Simply feel, as you looked for yourself, your body reacted. Think of where you wish to move, not how you wish to get there."

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking he'd never understand how Centaurs spoke. The younglings giggled.

He decided he was a Gryffindor for a reason and bowed his torso in determination. He would run out of here if he had to. His clumsy burst of speed barreled past the foals and before Harry could figure out how to stop, he hit a tree.

Groaning he struggled to stand and lean against it, his head in his hands.

Firenze galloped up; face the epitome of worry and concern.

"My Harry, are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm alright Firenze." Harry shook his head and walked around some to shake off the pain. When it was gone and he lifted his head to find Firenze, he saw the centaur was smiling.

"There my Harry. It is as simple as walking."

One of the foals groaned at the lame joke and trotted over to Harry butting his head. Harry groaned as it returned his pain, but otherwise said nothing.

"Don't worry about his jokes; we've been working on him for ages."

A female rode up and butted his head, Harry stifled the groan, "Yea he's loads better then some of the elders."

The third colt was older then the others and obviously taking pains to not be seen as immature as they were. He nodded his head at Harry. "The elders have been alive since before the Dreaded One cursed us. They have the right to remain unmoved by your pitiful attempts at humor." This centaur was teen aged and reminded Harry to much of Malfoy. The memory of his childhood nemesis caused flashes of pain as the final battle burned through his head.

Harry stepped back in shock and then searched desperately for the only familiar face. Instantly, Firenze was at his side. His large warmth soothing to Harry.

"What, what happened?" Harry asked the dark centaur. He waved a hand at the foals that ran off, and for the first time Harry realized how much smaller, he was then Firenze.

Firenze gestured for Harry to follow him and together they walked to the edge of the forbidden forest. The castle was in ruins but it seemed much older then just the few days it had surely been. The grounds were over run and the pieces of the castle that had been destroyed by war still evident. Also there was no evidence that a recent blood had been spilled, no bodies, no blood, no deep crevices where the curses missed.

"It has been ten years since your death Harry Potter." Harry leaned heavily into Firenze.

"I took you and changed you, but time does not pass to centaurs as it does to mortals. Your change took longer then most as you still had much of your life to live."

Firenze waited while that set in.

"So, I'm a centaur now."

"Yes Harry, this is what you agreed to. I offered you forever in my arms and heart and you agreed. The heavens have blessed our union."

"Huh."

"What happened, why didn't anyone come and re open the school?"

"We are unsure, but we think that there are not enough Wizards, that they have fled to other places to begin again."

Harry stepped out on the grounds and walked amongst his only home. Firenze not ever far behind. Harry stopped at the steps of Hogwarts but decided not to go in. Something inside was telling him that centaurs are meant to be under the stars not hidden behind stone. He turned and nodded at Firenze who led him back to the forest and did not mention his tears.

Firenze led Harry to a segregated section of the forest that some part of Harry recognized as where he began this. He collapsed to his knees and leaned on Firinze as the larger centaur settled around him. His sleep was deep but far from peaceful.

hr

Life as a centaur was completely different from life as a wizard. They lived outdoors and were completely self-sufficient. They were strict vegetarians and though Harry thought he might miss meat, he found he didn't. The forest provided anything he could want and the other youths provided companionship.

Firenze's place in Harry's new life confused him. Firenze taught him of life as a centaur and punished him when he misbehaved, but assured Harry he was not his father. Whenever Harry asked another adult, they only told him Firenze was Harry's stallion. Now Harry wasn't a horse expert, but he thought that stallions were breeders and hard to train male horses. But his time among the centaurs had instilled in him the deep resentment that came when compared to meager animals of burden.

Eventually, though the question burned in his mind, he left it alone. One thing centaurs were emphatic about was time. They were born of stars, and stars live forever. What is a decade when one lives to be forever?

Harry's schooling centered around centaur history and their relationships with other races as well as how to control their magic and potions. Centaur magic was not like wizard magic and the first time Harry tried to access his magic as if he would have as a wizard, he knocked himself unconscious for months.

Centaur magic is the magic of the stars, of the land, and of the future. It is a gift, in a way that wizard magic has been forgotten. One cannot control it; one asks and rejoices if their requests are granted. It is the magic of observation. Centaurs could alter perceptions of those around them so as to not be seen or seen as something else. They are great hunters, though they only kill for protection of their land or young. Harry witnessed this first hand when the humans grew to bold and attempted to cut down the forest.

Harry stayed with the young and tended to Firenze's wounds silently. He understood his stallions silence and his hollow eyes. Killing is never easy, but these humans were far from defenseless. Bane, the only centaur Firenze didn't get along with, perished under gunfire. Apparently Bane's chosen refused him and he hungered for death.

The most disturbing aspect of Harry's new life was that he was the youngest. When he remained the youngest despite the fact that Hogwarts hadn't been open in a century, Harry grew curious.

"Firenze," Harry asked as he and his stallion watched the passage of the stars. "Why are there no more children?"

Firenze sighed and snapped his tail, a nervous tick Harry now recognized. "In the time before, there was a battle between Centaurs and Wizards. The Dreaded one cursed us with the inability to create life." Harry had heard this part, but didn't understand. He could see the young around him.

"How did you fix it?" a century ago, Harry would have been still floored that Firenze was millennia old but now it was old hash.

"We did not. Instead, we begged the heavens for an answer and they gave us one. Do you remember my Harry, how you came to be mine?" Harry nodded vaguely; the passage of time had dimmed his memory of the event.

"I asked you to be with me always, and you agreed. You were my chosen. We each have one. Someone of the mortal world that we watch and wait for. On their deathbed, we offer them life with us. If they accept," He paused and Harry's flanks shook with suppressed excitement, this was the closest any of them had gotten to explaining the relationship between stallions and chosen.

"If they accept, then they become as you." Harry sighed and returned to his star watching. Mars and Jupiter always shone on him, though none of the elders would explain what that meant.

Harry leaned on his Stallion. He'd grown over the past century, but not enough to be considered full grown. He needed another century before they would let him go hunting with them. He heard Xane, the centaur that reminded him of Malfoy, whispering with Martha, the young female, that Firenze was an enviable stallion. They obviously knew what this whole thing was about, but refused to answer his questions.

They sent him to Firenze who would change the subject. But if living so long had taught Harry one thing, it was patience.

Hr

Centuries past and Harry grew up. His small weak legs grew and strengthened and Harry learned to patiently explore his ideas. He brought great change to the clan and allowed the elders their traditions while offering the few younger then him the advancement they craved.

He was no longer a colt and Firenze could not stave of his hunger for his gelding any longer. Magorian sent them on patrol together and hinted that Firenze was not to come back until he had claimed his gelding. It was embarrassing for the foals to know what their greatest mover for change did not.

Harry knew something was changing, but kept his peace and followed his Stallion silently.

They settled in for the night before Firenze spoke.

"My Harry. You have frequently asked me to explain stallions and mares and their chosen, and I have not. It is time I did."

Harry tilted his head at Firenze and waited. Harry grew into a stunning Gelding that other stallions and mares envied. His coat was dark black like Firenze's own but on his flank was Jupiter's mark in white. His chest was chiseled and blended smoothly with the horse part.

Firenze stepped forward and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry rested his head on Firenze's shoulder and sighed.

"You have always been mine, my gelding, my chosen, my Harry."

"What is a gelding?"

Firenze snorted, Magorian was right to send them away; he had shorted his chosen by keeping the information from him.

"My love, my mate, my gelding."

Harry pulled away, eyes wide. Firenze had taken pains to keep Harry from witnessing any mating so it was no surprise he was frightened.

"Do not be afraid my Harry we do not..."

"I am not afraid." Firinze shifted his weight at the dishonor Harry payed him by interrupting. "I'm sorry Firenze. I just, I'm not afraid. I am excited."

Harry shifted to the side and Firenze saw his cock was unsheathed. He raised an eyebrow and rejoiced when Harry blushed.

"I love you my Harry." He said just before he swallowed Harry's answer with a kiss.

**Warning slash/bestiality. **

Firenze pushed Harry to the side and mounted up. His forelegs settled around Harry's meld point and he wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, holding him and kissing his neck. Harry shifted forward in his excitement and Firenze shifted with him.

Firenze shushed his gelding when he startled as Firenze's cock pushed into him slowly. He could feel it slipping deep into him, pushing past tight muscles; every inch of it drawing pleasure as it caressed his insides. He moaned low as the cock thrust independently of Firenze's will. The older centaur ran his hands all over Harry's chest and Harry reached up to fist his hands in Firenze's leaf covered hair.

Their mating lasted long and Harry was beside himself with pleasure before Firenze's climax triggered his own.

"You are mine forever My Harry." Firenze said as he climbed off Harry's back.

"And you are mine, my stallion."


	4. Red Capped Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. I am not making any money from these stories.**

**_  
__Beta'd by _Sarmatianknightwannabe Thank you.**

**Summary: Percy/Harry. What if Percy's rigid control had a purpose. what if it was to control his nonhuman needs. **

**Red Capped Rage**

The blood feud between the Ancient and Noble houses of Malfoy and Weasley began as most blood feuds do, over murder and land. The Malfoy and Weasley house seats bordered each other and when the muggles began growing, the two patriarchs agreed to unite their families in the interest of protecting both. The argument commenced over which daughter would marry which son. Neither patriarch wanted to be responsible for the loss of their control on the land.

Finally, they agreed that the alliance would only last one generation. Weasley's oldest daughter would marry the oldest Malfoy son. When the couple had two sons, the second would inherit back the Weasley name. Casius Malfoy, however, was not interested in giving back the land. He killed his wife after she birthed one son and kicked out the Weasley family from their home. Former lord Weasley declared foul play and instigated a blood feud. He petitioned the king of Magic to return his property. The case as fought in and out of courts until both families forgot why they were fighting. Until one day…

*

"Molly?" Arthur peered down at the letter the Ministry sent him, in shock.

* * *

** Mr. Arthur Weasley,**

**The case of Lord Weasley V.s Lord Malfoy over the Weasley family holdings has been decided.**

**In lew of current events, the weasley family holdings have been awarded back to the Weasley family. As the only remaining Weasley you, Aurthur Weasley, are now Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Wealsey and the seat on the Wizengoment is yours. Unfortunately, the only remaining inheritance is the family Manor Located at floo address "weasle house'. You can submit your change of Floo address at the Regulation and Instillation of Floo at the Ministry.**

**Have a Good Day,  
Melinda Hopkirk  
Office of Announcements and Deliveries**

**

* * *

**

*

Arthur and Fabian and Gideon Prewitt floo'd to the Weasley Manor, wands out. The old, dark, decrepit Manor whistled as the wind breezed through the many cracks in the walls and ceiling.

"I don't really think this is some place you want to live in mate." Said Fabian abstractly, his brother nodded along.

"Come on. We need to search to see if this is a Death Eater trick." Arthur led the Prewitt brothers through the house. They found only old rotten furniture, no portraits, not even a sign that some one lived there, until they reached the dungeon.

Gideon hissed at his brother and brother in law, his wand trained in the direction a whimpering, shuffling noise could be heard from.

A hunched, blood covered form waddled from the shadows into the wand light.

"Red Cap." Fred hissed, his mouth forming a hex.

The female Red Cap hunched and turned, as if to shield something in her arms, but didn't attack.

"Wait," Arthur grunted.

Slowly she turned back around. Arthur cold see the blood on her was old and dried, caked into her clothes. She was filthy; her hair clumped with gore from untold years was lifted from her face and showed her age.

She shuffled towards them slowly, eyes trained on their wands. As she approached Arthur, she raised her arms and held out the bundle she'd sheltered. It whimpered and a smooth baby arm fell from the folds of ratty cloth.

"Good Merlin," Arthur whispered.

The Red cap smiled and gestured for Arthur to take the infant. As Arthur's hand approached the child, she grabbed him, quick as a flash.

Arthur shouted to keep the Prewitt brothers from cursing her. She tightened her grip, digging in her long nasty nails until Arthur's skin opened and bled. She released his wrist to use a nail and cut the infants arm.

Arthur hesitated when the Red Cap re-grasped his wrist and brought it to the infant. When she waited, blinking large red eyes at him. Arthur allowed it after a moment and was nearly blinded by the resulting glow that came from where his blood mixed with the child's.

When the glow receded, the Red cap was grinning and pushed the child into Arthur's arms. Arthur barley caught the child before she collapsed. He ignored her, turning from her last breaths.

"What was that Arthur?" Fred asked, still blinking the light from his eyes.

"This is my new son, Percy. I'll have your oaths never to speak of this again."

The Prewitt brothers shared a glance before nodding.

Arthur never told Molly where the boy came from; the boy looked so like Arthur's son Molly assumed it was a cousin or child from another mother. She refused to treat the boy any different and didn't even tell her older boys that Percy was adopted. When death eaters killed Fabian and Gideon, Percy's true heritage was put under fieldus charm with Percy himself as the keeper. Only those he told would know, but they would be unable speak of it to anyone who didn't already know.

*

Fred and George Weasley, named for their deceased uncles, fled down the stairs and hid behind their father. George's nose was bleeding and a large cut seeped below Fred's right eye. Percy ran behind them a vicious snarl on his lips.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he saw the red tint to Percy's normally blue eyes. This was the first time Percy had lost control of his rage and hurt his five-year-old brothers. Arthur had watched carefully for any sign his unusual son's heritage was coming forth.

"Father," Percy pleaded, horrified as the rage left him that he'd hurt his brothers so. His eyes widened as he took in his terrified and bleeding brothers. "I didn't… I couldn't… I'm sorry." He ran to his room in horror.

From that day forward, Percy was ruled by a strict code of personal conduct. He never broke a rule, never failed to do exactly as his mother or father asked. His new attitude perplexed his mother and older brothers but Percy took heart at the knowledge and silent pride his father exhibited.

Percy knew his father understood. There was something very wrong with Percy. It wasn't normal, his rage, his lust for blood. He dreamed of blood, waves of it covering his family. His nightmares were of him waking to find he'd killed his loved one's in his sleep. It made him sick and he struggled to control himself.

At Hogwarts, he quickly became known as a hard ass. He had no friends, no one would put up with his rules but he needed them, feared what he would become without them. His nightmares turned to the wanton bathing in student blood. He longed to slit Snape's throat for the injustice, but he dare not even think it.

When Percy made Prefect, he thought he'd finally had the world, but for his father, fooled. That he had himself under control. He relaxed slightly. It was only at the sorting of one Harry Potter that Percy truly knew what temptation was.

*

Percy watched as the too small to be normal boy hero ate very small portions, looking warily as the twins stole food off Ron's plate. The boy put his arm around his plate and ate quickly, and Percy felt his blood heat. The tell tail signs of abuse shouted out from the boy's too thin frame and the rags Percy could see under new robes.

Percy struggled to contain his blood thirst that seemed to grow uncontrollable whenever Harry was around. His rules and pompous attitude grew by leaps and bounds and McGonagall had to call him in her office for taking too may points from his own house.

At first, Percy hated Harry for making him struggle so, but Ron's declaration at Christmas that Harry had no one and was expecting no gifts changed Percy's mind. He began to look after Harry, drawn to the blood and violence that his mere presence seemed to create.

It was Percy that followed the three down the trap door on the third corridor and brought Harry's unconscious body back from the furthest room. It was Percy that, disillusioned, threw the sorting hat on Harry's head, on Dumbledore's advice. In Harry's third year, Percy healed Harry and tied up Sirius Black after the Dementors fled so Professor Snape could give the murderer to the authorities.

In Harry's Fourth Year, Percy had lamented that he couldn't be there to protect his chosen favorite. He was elated and relieved to be appointed Judge in Crouch's place. His only reason for taking ministry position was to be in a place he felt could most help Harry.

*

His family had turned on him though, and Percy begged his father for understanding.

"I don't know why I feel this way, but I have to keep him safe."

Arthur seemed to struggle with himself before finally telling Percy of his origins, and Heritage. A heritage potion proved that Percy was half Red cap and Half blood adopted Weasley. He spent the beginning of that year learning Harry's place in all this.

Turned out, Red Caps could sense individuals who's destiny involved large amounts of violence and bloodshed and would place themselves in positions that would put them in the middle of it. This was why Red Caps were found in dungeons, they would offer themselves as torturers to lords or knights at their homes. They lived long lives, but were forgotten by the Wizards they needed to be around and frequently went mad without any blood.

Percy, however, felt that his half humanity changed some of the blood lust. Percy didn't want to push Harry into dangerous situations, but get him out of them. When asked his opinion, Arthur supposed that Percy's adolescent decision to stick to rules may have influenced his feelings as well. Percy had a moral compass that most Red Caps did not have.

Whatever the reason, Percy made sure he was in a position to take the portkey with Harry and Diggory. He was unable to prevent the ritual that returned Voldemort to his body, because he was healing the large wound on Diggory Petegrew's spell caused. Percy did, however, portkey back both Harry and Diggory after the prior-incantum dropped.

He lost his position as Minister's aid when he supported Harry and Diggory's claims of Voldemort's return. It took almost eight months of tireless work to return to a position where he could get pertinent information of Umbridge's tyranny.

*

"Really? Are you sure? Harry Potter?" the name of his obsession whispered in the atrium caused Percy to purposefully drop his paperwork, giving him time to over hear the near by hushed conversation.

"Yes, I heard through the floo's I watch that Umbridge thinks he's in on a secret weapon Dumbledore has to take over the ministry" A female gossiped gleefully.

"That's preposterous. Dumbledore hardly needs a weapon." Another returned pompously.

"I know, but she's always been a pillow case short of a house elf. Anyway I heard Fudge give her permission to get that weapon by any means necessary."

Percy didn't wait to hear any more. He left straight away to the Hogwarts gates. He took as many shortcuts as he knew to get to the DADA Professor's office. Umbridge was a piece of work. Percy heard her whispering of tortures that surpassed even his blood lust. If she had a free reign, he feared for Harry's life.

The large group of snortling Slytherins listening at the door caused a crack in Percy's control. He pushed past them and the sight of that hideous woman forming the words of the Curuciatus curse changed that crack into a torrent.

Percy became a whirlwind of red hazed destruction. He stupefied the horrible woman and whirled around taking out shocked and unprepared Slytherins. When the dust settled his brother and sister, as well as the other still conscious students in the office, gazed at Percy with stupefied awe, but Percy only had eyes for Harry.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Merlin I didn't know. They removed me from my job for supporting you or I would have known. Are you okay?" Percy turned Harry around and frantically checked for any wounds.

Harry stopped Percy's near hysterics with one hand on Percy's cheek. "I'm okay, thanks to you but I need to get to the ministry. Voldemort's got my Godfather."

Percy tilted his head, "Are you sure? I was just there and there weren't any alarms set off."

"See Harry?" Hermione blurted, "We aren't even sure that vision is real!"

Harry pushed Percy away to step towards Hermione, gesturing wildly, "But Kreature said he wasn't home!"

"Who's Kreature?" Percy asked.

Harry snarled and started towards the door, "I don't have time for this. I have to get to Sirius."

Percy stopped Harry with a hand on his arm. Privately pondering if he was about to rescue a wanted criminal from the ministry. "Alright Harry. If you're going anywhere, I'll take you."

The sudden exclamations that Harry's friends were coming too were quieted by Professor Snape's entrance. "Well well what have we here?"

A quick stunner from Harry, cut off his next snark . "I don't have time for him. Hermione, you can explain to him and the headmaster after we're gone. Percy," Percy shook himself out of his fascination with the blood flowing from Snape's nose." You said you could take me."

Percy nodded but was stopped by Ron, "Whoa mate, you're not going anywhere with out us and especially not with Percy the ponce."

Surprisingly Percy didn't have to defend himself, Harry stepped up and punched Ron square in the jaw. "I have put up with you bad mouthing him all year. Grow up! He saved Cedric and me that night at the graveyard. Your dad told us how he lost his job because he supported me and just now he saved all our arses from Umbridge and you insult him. Far as I'm concerned he's done more for me than you have."

Reeling slightly from the abject support, Percy none the less took advantage of their shocked silence to throw some powder in the fire, pull Harry in, and call out "Ministry atrium, Percy Weasley and Guest." he knew the others couldn't' follow as access to the Ministry by floo was on voice activated security at night.

*

"You mean to tell me," Sirius black leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Percy. They were back at Grimwald place and Black had started in on Percy the moment he walked in, not even giving him time to change out of blood-spattered clothes. "That just you and my godson took out six Death Eaters and managed to get the Prophesy all on your own?" Blacks' voice rose as he completed the question and ended up gesturing wildly with huge eyes. Percy nodded but Harry argued.

"Oh no, I got the prophecy when I found out that's what they wanted and you weren't there, Percy killed the six Death Eaters."

Percy bowed his head against the attention. His father was the picture of pride, his mother sobbing alternately over his innocence and bravery. Bill slapped Percy's shoulder and then wiped his blood plastered hand on his robes while saying, "Knew you were with us little bro."

Dumbledore appeared and assured them that Fudge was now aware of Voldemort's return. Apparently after Black took stalk of the gore and slapped a portkey on Harry and Percy that brought then back to this place, Voldemort had appeared. He and Dumbledore dueled a little but Fudge's arrival along with twenty Aurors made him retreat.

The minister would ignore their unauthorized presence in the Department of Mysteries if Percy would take Umbridge's job and support him publicly for acknowledging the truth without mentioning his involvement at the ministry.

Percy agreed, though he turned down the DADA professorship. He was able to spend more time around Harry.

*

They exchanged letters over the summer and Charlie's joke that Percy had a crush, opened unforeseen doors. Percy had never allowed his rules to bend enough to allow such a course of action to be contemplated. Elated by this new realization, Percy's next letter was full of his romantic feelings and declarations. It was only after the owl left with the letter that Percy's nerves set in. Fortunately, Harry's response contained answering declarations and they began dating when the school year started in September.

Their growing relationship caused a rift between Harry's friendship with Ron. Percy's brother couldn't prevent his jealousy and constantly berated Percy in and out of his presence.

"How can you stand to be around him? He's always throwing his position in our face. I mean really, were does he get off telling the Professors what to do?"

Percy paused and leaned against the hallway wall. He winked at Harry, showing the younger boy he heard Ron. His youngest brother and Hermione were facing Harry, away from Percy and couldn't see him.

"Ron, he doesn't tell the professors what to do. And really is it so bad to have someone who gets on to McGonagall for not helping the first years with their homesickness or learn how to hold a quill, or Madam Pierce for refusing Books to Hufflepuffs after one of them spilt something on one?"

"But Harry," Hermione wined, "That's the headmaster's job."

"Well he isn't doing it is he?" Harry snarked and obviously finished with this conversations, called out to Percy.

Percy smirked at Ron and Hermione's blushes. Giving up on his rules and into his blood lust had relaxed Percy a lot.

"Hey Perce, you want to go?"

Percy leaned down to kiss Harry's lips gently, ignoring his immature brother's expressions of disgust and once again exulting that his position had no stipulations for student romance. Percy didn't have much to do with the students other then be an objective ear for complaints.

When the students realized that he, unlike other staff, took action and investigated all complaints, they took advantage of it, even the younger Slytherins. It was in response to these complaints that Percy realized how many undeserved points were given and taken away from the students. In response, Percy petitioned the minister to make a proclamation. Professors and Prefects now had to specify why the points were awarded or taken, and if the reason did not fall into one of the predefined categories then the points were unaffected. Dumbledore loved the new system and thanked Percy for his assistance, though he asked that Percy go to him first from then on.

Harry led Percy to the Room of Requirements and waited while Percy paced. He gasped when they opened the door, turning to Percy with wide eyes. Percy blushed. He'd set it up like a dungeon, a rack with chains on one wall and whips and knives next to it.

Percy pulled a dazed Harry to the two cushy chairs he willed in a corner, facing the rack but tilted together.

"What is this Perce?" Harry asked breathless.

"I have a confession Harry."

"Yea! You're a kinky bastard!"

Percy blushed and looked down, "Yes, but I meant why."

Finally Harry's attention returned to Percy, "Why?"

"Yea, How much do you know about Red Caps?"

"Um, they love bloodshed and live in old dungeons." Harry tilted his head in confusion, not understanding.

"Yes, pureblood ones yes. I'm not a full Red Cap. Just half, I'm adopted; blood adopted by Arthur, my father, a few days after I was born." Percy ignored Harry's wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Apparently, my real mother blood bonded me to him and he never told Molly. Ron and the other's are my half siblings, we have the same father and different mothers." Percy waited.

"Why…" Harry swallowed and glanced around desperately, "Why are you telling me this?"

Percy smiled a little, knowing he was taking a risk. His father had tried to convince him not to but Percy didn't listen. "I love you Harry. But I couldn't' tell you that knowing you didn't know what I am."

Harry nodded slowly and gestured at the rack and knives, "And you had to tell me in this place why?"

Percy chuckled, "I'm comfortable here. Also you were right about the blood lust. Don't be afraid." He reassured when Harry panicked a little, "I don't want to torture you, but you know how I bite you hard enough to draw blood during sex…?"

Percy left it at that and watched with a satisfied grin as Harry fingered the most recent bite. He waited in resigned silence as Harry took it all in, him being part human, loving him, wanting blood during sex.

"You don't," Harry swallowed and eyes Percy warily, "want me to call you master or anything do you? Because I have to say, I'm not okay with that."

Percy laughed, sure, he topped more often, but it was only because Percy was larger and that made it easier in most positions. Harry was far from submissive.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just want to bleed you a little."

Harry eyed him but then shrugged, "Sure I'll try it. I trust you to stop if I ask. As for that whole Red Cap bit, I guess it's not that different from Remus. I bet him and Sirius get into some kinky shit."

Percy let out a relieved sigh and collapsed into Harry, his red head in Harry's lap.

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Percy. He struggled to remain in control of himself so as not to hurt Harry beyond what was acceptable, but all he could think about was the colors, the smells, the need. Harry's green eyes peered at him trustingly from his place tied secured to the rack. His arms were stretched wide, showing the pale skin of the underneath. The blue lines of flowing blood called to Percy and as he cut Harry out of his clothes, he flicked his tongue along the lines.

Once Harry was naked, Percy took a moment to just watch, to imagine all that skin covered in small cuts, oozing delicious crimson tears. He let the need build until it was a rush in his ears. The knife raised to Harry's collarbone and pressed. He needed to make that first cut so badly his hand nearly shook. The way the skin parted, the witness going all the way through the layers of skin for a moment before the first up-well of scarlet appeared, made Percy flush with pleasure. Harry moaned but the sound was lost among his own sigh of released need. His tongue flicked out to taste the slowly dripping cut, causing Harry to hiss.

He decorated cuts along Harry's arms and chest until small trickles of blood cascaded down in rivulets.

"Beautiful" Percy mumbled.

Harry moaned and panted, and for the first time Percy realized that Harry was impossibly hard.

"are you liking this Harry?"

Harry's dark head, hair plastered to the side of his face from sweat, flopped to the right as tension released. "yesss" He hissed and Percy wondered if Harry might slip into Parsletounge any moment.

His uncontrollable need handled, Percy set about finding out what about this Harry liked. Deeper cuts caused him to wilt, but shallow cuts that Percy couldn't help but taste made him whimper and hiss. Abandoning the knife to a nearby shelf, Percy shifted the focus. He teased the cuts, slowly healing from Harry's ambient magic, and sunk deep into Harry, only barley prepared.

"Oh God Percy!" Harry shouted as his prostate was stimulated. Percy grinned unrepentantly and thrust at a constant, controlled pace.

By the time Percy came, Harry's voice was hoarse from the screams and cries. The room reverberated with pleasure sounds.

When he was finished, Percy carefully pried Harry off the rack, slowly, to prevent sweaty skin from sticking to the wood, and lowered Harry into a bed the room provided. He covered Harry with a cream he'd purchased solely for this purpose that would close the cuts without leaving scaring. He needed no evidence of this should Harry's guardians decide he was too dangerous.

*

At the end of the year, Percy feasted on the spilled blood of the Death Eaters that Malfoy let into the school as he searched desperately for Harry. He took great pleasure in Grayback's death when Percy caught him mauling his oldest brother's face.

Percy was unable to find Harry until his anguished yelling caught Percy's attention from outside. Percy caught Harry when Snape's spell sent him flying and watched with detached curiosity as the potions' master raised an eyebrow and then ran off.

"Percy, you have to stop him! He killed Dumbledore!" Anguished green eyes compelled Percy into action but Snape was already gone.

*

Alone in Percy's room at Hogwarts, Harry finally told Percy the prophecy and all the things Dumbledore had been teaching him.

"So you have to kill Voldemort, but not before you get rid of the seven pieces of his soul?" Harry nodded "Okay did he say where we should start looking?" Harry grinned and collapsed in relief. Percy would never leave him.

*

Turns out Red Caps are like Giants and immune to a good many spells. The more blood they spill, the more spell resistant they are. Percy had spilled a lot of blood, both Death Eater and Savior, though in different scenarios. Harry wondered if there was a power correlation, if the power level of those whose blood Percy spilled had any effect.

Percy had the summer off to search and Harry insisted on coming with him. Together they found the locket with Umbridge, which Percy had 'confiscated' as a dark object; Ravenclaw's diadem at Hogwarts Harry remembered seeing. Lestrange's cup posed a problem but Goblins and Red Caps had an arangement and Percy and Harry were able to preform test of skill to earn the right to one item. They were happy to get rid of such a dark artifact, particularly since its owners were dead. With the Gaunt ring Dumbledore destroyed and the diary Harry ruined, that left Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

*

_i"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "Valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."(DH Ch 33)_/i

Percy glanced around at the dirty, exhausted forces of light and panicked. Harry wasn't among them.

"Blithering idiot." Percy felt strong, invincible from all the blood he'd spilled. He pulled out the half vial of Felix Felicis that Harry had forced on him after taking a large dose, and a multitude of Pepper up potions. He took a few drops of Felix himself and then handed out the pepper up. The light forces took them with grateful smiles. As he found his family members, he administered doses of Felix. Three drops for Sirius and Remus, as Harry would die with out them. Two for each Weasley and the last three for Neville, the unluckiest boy ever.

All the while Voldemort continued to spew lies.

_"…Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forrest…(DH Ch 33)" _

Percy began to panic , surely Harry wasn't that stupid, no matter what the great bloody git Snape's memory said. Percy didn't believe the memories anyway. He'd never trusted Snape and surely Harry wouldn't follow those memories to his doom.

_"conceal you from me. One hour. DH CH33)"_

*

Neville's luck held out and he cut off Nagini's head while Percy's blood boiled at the sight of Harry's limp body.

Neville used Voldemort's distraction from the combined attack of house elves and centaurs, and Giant trampling feet, to cut the head from the snake's body with the sword of Gryffindor.

Hagrid's cries of "Where's Harry?" Pulled Percy from his rage and with a cry, Percy attacked. His clothes were drenched in blood as he was pushed by the mob back into the castle. He pushed his way to the front when the mob stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall. There his mind quelled at Harry's voice, alive, taunting Voldemort as he had always done before.

Harry's expeliarmus rebounded Voldemort's curse, turning the darkest wizard to date, to ash. While the room exploded in cheers, Percy guarded Harry from the mob and hugged him, crying in relief.

*

The tumult needed Harry, begged for his presence. He had to grieve with them, cheer with them. Had to be their light and hope for the future and through it all Percy stood by his side. His rigid and sharp tongue forcing those who couldn't let go to release Harry. When the boy savior turned to him with exhausted and overwhelmed green eyes, Percy commanded the masses to give him peace.

Together they said goodbye to Ron who's luck ran out when he jumped into the fray, and Hermione who found out to late that books only got you so far. They grieved over Tonks and Mad-Eye. As well as the others, they knew less well.

Percy's family was well but for Ron who's body they congregated around. Ginny buried herself in Harry's arms and on the eave of battle, Percy couldn't make himself jealous.

It wasn't for two more weeks that Harry finally asked Percy about the future.

"Now that the war is over, I guess I'll have to be an Auror."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Why 'have to'?"

"Well, you're only with me for the carnage that happens around me.."

Percy stopped him, "What? Is that what you think?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well its not true. I am with you because I love you. I survived fifteen years with out any blood at all and I'm still slightly sick from the war. If I really need it I'll become a hit wizard or something but you. You and I…I'm not just Red Cap Harry. You satisfy me on every level. I'll not leave you even if you make me. I'll follow you around even if you hate me and kick me away."

Harry chuckled in relieve and morbid amusement, "That's kinda creepy you know."

"No, its cappy, Harry, of the red variety."


End file.
